The Unobtainable Kiss
by Akira Cat
Summary: After overcoming the deadly obstacles in Bloody Trapland, PewDiePie and Cry decide to rest in a safe area when a love confession brings the two closer for a kiss. However, fate decides that their kiss would never come and would put a stop to it through any means necessary. A PewDiePiexCry fan fic. Rated T for Violence.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note and Disclaimers: Before I have people raging at me with flaming torches and sharpened pitchforks, this is fan fic does NOT intend to offend PewDiePie, Cry or those who like them. This is just something that makes fun out of the idea some fans have about PewDie and Cry being together in a romantic/sexual relationship. PewDie's already got Marzia so I see no point in shipping Cry with PewDie together.**

**This story has multiple alternative endings that do not intertwine with each other, so it can get cracky in some places but not so mind bogglingly epic. There is NO true ending to this story and there is NO true order of which endings go where. They are there for entertainment purposes.**

**Other than that, I hope you read, fave, review and enjoy the story. **

**!**

Once upon a video game, PewDiePie and Cry were like trying to avoid all the deadly spikes and saws in Bloody Trapland. They were having so much fun, getting themselves killed whether it was by said obstacles or simply bouncing on each other's heads when the other one wasn't ducking.

Finally after crossing the lava of death (because lava is a bitch) they found a nearby safe area where they decided to rest. Both guys huffed and puffed as Cry turned to PewDie. "I told you lava was a bitch and bitch things were going to happen," he said in between breaths.

PewDie glanced back with a relieved smile and combed his dirty blonde hair back with his fingers. "At least we made it to a safe area, away from those deadly things."

Cry let out a chuckle. "That is true. We should work out a strategy so we don't get ourselves killed as much as we did back there." Both gamers looked back at their blood red trail along the course they struggled to complete before bursting into a fit of laughter. After a while, Cry tamed his giggles and cleared his throat. "PewDie, I wanna ask you something and I want you to be honest with me," he took a deep breath once his friend had calmed down. "Do you like playing video games with me?"

PewDie turned to Cry with an intrigued expression. "Of course I like playing video games with you! You're a lot better at playing them than I am." If PewDie could see through Cry's mask, he would know his friend smiled at the compliment.

"Gee… thanks…" Cry mustered before clearing his throat again. "So… you like me as a friend then?"

"Of course I do!" PewDie beamed. "Why are you asking me these questions?" If only PewDie could see the blush underneath Cry's mask. Then he'd have a better idea of what he was going to say next.

"W-Well…" Cry started, composing a coherent sentence in his head to say out loud. "I've always had fun with you when we play games. Every time I see your smile on the face cam, every time I hear you scream like a little girl, and every time we exchange friendly fires and killing each other, for some reason it always feels… warm and fluffy… like a basket of kittens with little bow ties around their necks, and top hats on their heads." Cry felt a little foolish for making such an analogy since PewDie just gawked at his companion.

"What are you trying to say?" He said in confusion. Without thinking about his actions, Cry grabbed Pewdie by his shoulders and bought him close enough for their noses to make contact (or at least make Pewdie's nose touch the centre of Cry's mask).

"PewDie," Cry stared into the other's eyes intensely, "I love you man!"

PewDie blinked a few times but didn't tear his eyes away from Cry's. His mind raced, trying to process the confession his friend had just given him. "Y-You… love me?" He repeated despite being in a state of shock.

Cry pulled a little away and nodded. "Yes PewDie. I've loved you for a very long time. I know you already have a girlfriend but… I just wanted to get my feelings out there, you know?" His voice strained as catastrophic thoughts of rejection emerged in his imagination. How would PewDie react? Angry? Sad? What if he never wanted to play video games with Cry again? What if he didn't want to be his friend anymore? The thought of not having PewDie in his life made his heart sink and it wasn't long before the voice of the guy he confessed to interrupted his thoughts.

"It's okay."

Cry perked up and gazed at PewDie, almost entranced by his sapphire blue eyes and comforting smile. "W-What?" He stuttered. Why was PewDie smiling? Shouldn't he be mad at him for spouting such nonsense? Before Cry could protest, PewDie seized his hands and brought them up to chin level. His eyes sparkled like any shojo anime character would when confessing their love to their crush.

"I love you too Cry," he smiled. Cry was astonished even if his neutral expression etched mask didn't show it.

"B-But I thought-" He stopped suddenly when he noticed PewDie's lips draw closer to his. Without saying another word, Cry leaned towards PewDie's mouth, lifting his mask partially so he can fully embrace what could be a magical kiss.


	2. Ending 1

"Cry, your heart is beating so loud I can hear it," PewDie whispered. "It's a bit slow though. You must be relaxed."

Cry stopped and withdrew his face from PewDie's. "But my heart's racing, feel it," he said and placed his friend's fingers on his neck. It took PewDie a few seconds of counting the beats when he pulled his hand away.

"Well it's not my heart beat," he told Cry. "So what was that ominous thumping sound just now?" Both men froze at another bump and darted their eyes around the area searching for the culprit. It wasn't until Cry paused at a nearby tree that he noticed a single piece of paper pinned to it. He stood to his feet and tugged PewDie's khaki T-shirt.

"There's something pinned to that tree over there. Lets check it out." PewDie rose and followed Cry towards the tree he indicated. When they reached it, the words, DON'T LOOK OR IT TAKES YOU, haphazardly scrawled on the piece of lined paper. In the bottom right hand corner was a drawing of a stick man. Cry and PewDie stared at it with intrigue.

"What do you suppose it means?" PewDie glanced at Cry as though he might have some inkling what the significance of this paper was.

"I don't know," Cry shrugged his shoulders and whipped it from the tree but as they turned around, their eyes widened in horror. A man in a black suit loomed over the pair, their pale white face devoid of any facial features. As it's tentacles wavered towards PewDie and Cry, they screamed. The area around them dissolved into black and white static and the volume of electronic fuzziness intensified.

**Slenderman Ending Fin.**


	3. Ending 2

The distance between both lips slowly decreased. Only a French accented voice prevented them from closing the gap.

"'Ello SpewDie. Were you going to kiss that guy?" the source of that sentence came from the ground. PewDie and Cry separated from each other and drifted their eyes to a small golden statue of a kneeling Persian soldier wearing the traditional tunic, trousers and a cloth tiara. In its right hand was a scimitar with the point of the blade facing down. PewDie immediately recognized it and picked it up.

"Stephano? How did you get here?" He asked in confusion.

"Never mind about how I got here. You are in grave danger," Stephano said sternly. "That guy you were about to kiss is not your friend."

"What do you mean?" PewDie was even more puzzled. "Cry's my friend."

"If that guy next to you is your friend then you need to go and see a doctor!" The statue rebuked. "That guy is not Cry!"

"Don't be stupid! The guy I'm sitting next to is Cry," PewDie snapped his gaze to his companion to prove the statue wrong when all the colour drained from his face. The white mask Cry wore lay on the ground next to five long, black, razor sharp claws from a dull sandy brown hand. PewDie's eyes slowly took in the flabby skin, which slightly flopped over the reddish brown leather belts. They tightened around the body in an uncomfortable way. Finally, PewDie fixed his glare on the disfigured face; its dark eyes bored into the man's soul and its mouth hideously lopsided exposing most of the jawbone and teeth. And just when things couldn't get any worse, the creature that PewDie had called Cry finally spoke with a growl.

"Hey there Sugar Tits! Now kiss me!"

A high-pitched blood-curdling scream reverberated in the valley of Bloody Trapland.

**Amnesia Bro Ending Fin.**


	4. Ending 3

The distance between both lips slowly decreased. They could feel each other's warm breath on their skin. Their hands snaked around each other's waists, as they were only the width of an eyelash's kiss away. But before they could close that gap, they heard a child yelling.

"Dad! You're going to crash into those men!"

"I DON'T CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARE!" A male voice followed in a fashion of a battle cry.

Before PewDie and Cry could even wonder what was going on, a pair of bicycle wheels crushed them to the ground. Bones cracked and blood splurged from the two as they gurgled the red liquid in their mouths. After a bunch of squishing sounds, a man in a turquoise T-shirt and orange shorts cycled away from the gory mess, with a child in their orange short sleeved shirt and green shorts sitting in the child seat behind their father.

"Dad, I think you killed those guys," They nervously notified the older man.

"I DON'T CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARE! STOP BEING SUCH A PUSSY!" The father scolded their son and rode towards the sunset.

**Happy Wheels Ending Fin.**


End file.
